Reign Of The Pirate King!
by Enryuo
Summary: A decision. Garp's decision was all what it took for Luffy's adventures to take a different start. Armed with The Marines' techniques and a much more different power, Luffy and his Crew will turn the World upside down! Different-DF-Luffy! Expanded crew! Harem! No Yaoi.


**Hello guys! I hope you're all doing well!**

 **If so, then I bid welcome to my new story!**

 **I've thinking for e long time to write a One Piece Story.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and forgive me for not updating my other story!**

 **Edited as of: 30/01/2020**

* * *

 **Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece...It does belong to that Magnificent Oda-sensei!**

* * *

 _There was once a great pirate who possessed everything this world had to offer. Fame. Wealth. Power. He had it all. His name was Gol D. Roger. Such was his influence that his last words sparked the start of a new era._

 _As he kneeled on the execution platform, Gol D. Roger grinned uncaringly as he looked at the gathered crowd, "My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! I left it all in that place! Find it! Everything this world has to offer, One Piece…"_

That day, People descended to piracy in droves! Men headed for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams! The world has truly entered a Golden Age of Piracy!

Fuusha village was a small village that lay on Dawn Island within the Goa kingdom. It was by all accounts an average village that lay in the East blue, an ocean which was considered to be the safest and most peaceful of all the seas in the world. Life was simple here and very little ever happened. Most of the people were farmers and fishermen. There was nothing much to do except kill time at the local bar.

Recently, however, the village had become rather lively. For the last year, a group of pirates known as the Red-Haired pirates have made port in the village and used it as a base for whenever they set off on voyages.

The townspeople were happy to have the pirates in town since they spent most of the money they got from their voyages on wild parties which did wonders for the usually robust village economy. The fact that their presence shattered the village's usual boredom was an added bonus.

Said group of pirates were currently unloading their ship. The ship itself was a fairly large galleon class vessel that was armed with cannons as well as numerous other armaments. The wood was a strange dark red and the ship's figurehead was a fearsome red dragon. The crew members of this vessel were currently laughing at the antics of a young boy who was perched on the top of the ship's figurehead.

"I've had enough! I'm going to show you all how tough I am, and then you're going to have to take me on a voyage!" An angry looking black-haired boy wearing a shirt with the epitaph of "anchor" embosomed on it roared out, much to the scattered amusement of the pirates. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, and he was eager for adventure! He would show these pirates that he was tough enough to travel with them! He was waving around a knife clutched in his small hands as if it were a sword. His declaration was met with only more laughter from the pirates. This caused Luffy to get angry at the group of men for not taking him seriously.

The captain, a man by the name of Shanks spoke up, "Haha go for it! Let's see what you're going to do tough guy." He yelled to taunt the small boy. Shanks was a tall young man, The most striking thing about him was the color of his red hair, from which his epithet 'Red-Haired Shanks' was derived. He also has three scars across his left eye. He wore a long black cape over his shoulders and, a straw hat He had slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg.

"THIS IS HOW TOUGH I AM!" Luffy yelled, he then brought the knife up to his face and cut himself as hard as he could under his left eye.

The entire pirate crew stood there in complete shock, many with their mouths hung open. Nothing was said until their captain voiced what the entire crew was thinking.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled with shark teeth!

*Later*

Several hours later Luffy and the Red haired pirates were celebrating in the village bar enjoying a drink after the day's events.

Shanks raised his glass into the air "A Toast! " He called loudly to his crew drawing their attention to him, "Let's drink up to our greatness and Luffy's Craziness!"

With that said the party began, the pirates began eating and drinking to their heart's content. Lucky Roo was guzzling an entire barrel of sake, Yasopp was polishing his guns while telling stories, and Benn Beckman was busy breaking up a fight between two drunken crewmates fighting over a piece of meat.

Luffy was sitting at the bar next to Shanks sharing a drink with him, "Ha it didn't hurt one bit!" He called loudly. Luffy puffed out his chest in a hopeless display to appear tough but the tears that were flowing freely from his eyes were a dead giveaway to the pain he was feeling.

The redhead with the straw hat had shark-like teeth in his mouth as he screamed at the boy, "Liar! Don't do something so stupid again!" he was honestly more concerned than angry. He didn't want Luffy doing something even dumber in the future to prove his toughness. Images of Luffy shooting himself in the foot and leaping off cliffs in an attempt to prove his toughness came to mind.

Luffy wasn't fazed by his words, "I'm not afraid of pain at all! Take me out on your next voyage and Ill prove myself!" Luffy proclaimed proudly. The entire crew laughed, they had heard this many times over the past year. They would go out on a voyage and return with stories of adventure causing Luffy to want to go with the next time they set sail, "I want to be a pirate too!"

Shanks was laughing at the kid's declaration, "HAHAHAHA! You can't handle being a pirate Luffy! You're like an anchor in the water. Not being able to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness! Why do you think we got you that shirt?"

Luffy looked down at his shirt and sure enough, the plain white shirt had a large anchor on it, "Well it doesn't matter as long as I stay onboard the ship. Besides I'm a good fighter!" Luffy yelled as he leaped off his the bar stool he was sitting on and got into a fighting position, "I've trained rigorously and my punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy proclaimed proudly while punching the air.

"Pistol fire huh?" Shanks said in an uninterested tone while sipping on his glass of sake, only half paying attention to what Luffy was saying.

If Luffy was angry before he was furious now, "WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT?!"

The crew began laughing again. A particularly rotund member with goggles and a drumstick in his hand spoke up, "A pirate's life is great!"

Another member latched onto him in a one-armed hug, "Yeah, the sea is so wide and deep! You can go to any island and seek adventure!"

Yet another joined the growing pirate train, "Nothing is greater than freedom!"

Luffy's eyes were sparkling with excitement as he stared at the pirates in awe.

Shanks had a spoon in his mouth and an unimpressed look on his face, "Don't give him dumb ideas you guys."

The fat one looked confused and rubbed his head, "But it's the truth, right?"

One of the members slouching on a chair spoke up, "Captain, why not bring him with us one of these days? It's not a big deal."

"Yeah!" Luffy yelped and practically hopped in excitement.

"That's right, one voyage wouldn't hurt" Lucky Roo chimed in as several crewmates voiced their agreement that taking Luffy out once would be harmless.

"Fine, I'll take him out if one of you stays behind."

"We've said enough, let's drink!" They immediately ran off to the other end of the bar to resume their partying.

"What kind of friends are you guys?!" Luffy asked angrily!

"Look Luffy you're still too young. Wait at least another ten years then I'll reconsider taking you out to sea." Shanks said calmly. Luffy was anything but calm.

"Darn it Shanks I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Look calm down, here some juice." Shanks slid a mug of juice over from his side of the bar into Luffy's waiting hands. Luffy never one to deny anything free thanked Shanks and began to drink happily.

Shanks looked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing, "HAHAHA you really are just a kid, look at him drinking his juice!" Shanks laughed his joke made the entire crew join in his laughter, "If that juice is too strong for you I can get you a nice tall glass of warm milk!" Luffy felt embarrassed by the man's joke so he decided to walk to the opposite side of the bar and sit next to Ben Beckman.

"Luffy you should try and understand the captain's feelings." Ben Beckman, the First Mate of the Red-Haired Pirates called the young boy while igniting a hand-made cigarette.

"Shanks…feelings?" Luffy asked genuinely confused.

"Yes, …he is our leader. He knows being a pirate is interesting but he also knows how dangerous it is for someone as young as you to be out at sea." Ben paused to take another drag from his cancer stick, "If you were hurt on a voyage he would never be able to forgive himself. "

Luffy hung his head a little after that explanation, he knew being a pirate was a dangerous thing but he couldn't help but want to join Shanks. Just then another presence entered the room, it was the owner of the bar. A pretty young woman by the name of Makino. Her dark hair and simple green dress stood out amongst all the pirates who were in the bar, she was carrying a large barrel of sake over to a bunch of pirates who were running low on the drink.

"You seem to be having fun captain." She chimed in happily while setting the barrel down.

"Yup making fun of Anchor here is my joy in life" was Shanks lighthearted response.

Before Luffy could defend himself Makino chimed in to stop the incoming fight, "Luffy would you like something to eat?"

Luffy nodded happily and prepared for his meal. Luffy realized he didn't have any money on his person so he decided to make a promise, "I don't have any money now Makino but I promise I'll pay you with my treasure."

"What treasure? Are you lying again Luffy?" Shanks questioned in amusement.

"No, I'm not lying. I'm going to be a pirate and pay her back with the treasure I find!" Luffy retorted.

Makino smiled at that response. "I'll just add it to your tab Luffy." She said happily before walking to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Several minutes later Luffy was biting into a steak and talking with Shanks. "So how long are you going to stay?" The boy asked while trying to tear through the piece of meat.

Shanks smiled, "We've been using this town as our base for a little over a year." He turned contemplative, "We'll probably set off a couple more times before we move on for good."

Luffy tried to hide his sadness at the news that they would be leaving soon, "Well I'll be sure to learn how to swim by then." Luffy stated proudly.

Just then the bar doors swung open and slammed against the wall drawing the attention of everyone in the bar. A group of dirty looking men walked into the bar. Their clothes were worn and filthy but they were all well-armed and gave off a menacing presence, "So these are pirates huh?" The leader of the group said out as he looked around the room at the Red haired pirates who had taken a break from their party to view the bars latest occupants, "First time I've seen pirates, they look pretty dumb to me." He said not caring they could hear everything.

He walked up to the bar and stood right next to where Shanks was sitting and addressed Makino, "We're mountain bandits, we aren't here to cause trouble we just want to buy ten barrels of sake." Makino ran a hand through her hair nervously before responding.

"I'm sorry but we've run out of Sake."

"Oh? Then what are all these pirates drinking? Is it water?" he asked while gesturing to all the pirates in the room who were drinking.

"It's sake but that's all we have" She responded trying to stay calm.

The conversation began to bore Luffy. Looking over at his plate he realized he ate all his food but he was still hungry. He saw a small chest on the bar next to him, his curiosity overcame him and he opened it up to see what was inside. It was a fruit; it was purple and looked like a bunch of grapes stuck together. Luffy was never one to pass on the chance to try something new so he bit into the exotic fruit.

Or so he thought.

Before he could even bite on it, a hand shot up and grabbed the fruit from his hand. Looking up, he saw Ben Beckman with the fruit. His confusion didn't last long as he was distracted when he saw the bandit smash a bottle of sake that Shanks was kind enough to offer him. What shocked Luffy most was how Shanks didn't fight back, he just calmly cleaned up after the bandits. The leader took out a wanted poster.

"My name is Higuma, I've killed fifty-six people and I have an eight million Beli bounty on my head." He stated proudly hoping to intimidate Shanks and everyone in the bar. Rather than be intimidated Shanks simply ignored Higuma in favor of cleaning up the shattered bottle

"Makino-san I'm so sorry about the floor, do you have a mop?" Shanks asked as he began cleaning the mess.

Hearing this, Higuma felt annoyed that this man was ignoring him, and took out his sword and swiped it over the bar destroying numerous bottles, "Since you like cleaning you can clean all you want now." Higuma stated while laughing along with his fellow bandits. Realizing that the bar had been drunk dry and seeing nothing to gain from staying Higuma gestured for his men to leave, "See ya later you bunch of chickens" He said right as he left through the bars front doors.

After a few seconds of silence, the bar erupted in laughter, "HAHAHA he really got you, captain!' Lucky Roo stated cheerfully causing more laughter amongst the crew, even Shanks began laughing. Luffy was standing there not believing what he was witnessing.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Luffy's voice stopped every pirate, "You should have fought him, what kind of man lets himself get pushed around like that!?"

Shanks got up off the ground before addressing Luffy, "It was just a little sake; it's not worth getting worked up about." After Shanks said that Luffy simply turned around and began walking out of the bar. "Hey, now Luffy don't leave," Shanks said while grabbing Luffy's arm stopping the boy.

"More importantly, Captain, who brought this fruit here?" Ben Beckman asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, making them quite surprised, "Luffy almost ate it." he announced making the bar exploded.

"Wasn't that dessert?" Luffy asked his finger in his nose.

Shanks got in Luffy's face and yelled, "That's a Devil Fruit Luffy! It's one of the rarest treasures in the sea! It can give you powers, but whoever eats one will never be able to swim again!"

Luffy's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bugged out, "WHAT! You're kidding right!" Snot dribbled from his nose.

"Of course not!" Shanks roared out with his shark teeth on full display. He was angry that Luffy almost lost his ability to swim, but was relieved, "Thank you, Ben."

*Three days later*

Luffy was seated once again in Makino's bar. However this time the bar was practically empty except for him, Makino and a couple of farmers in the corner having their lunch. He sat there depressed while drinking some juice Makino was nice enough to give him.

"Do you miss them Luffy? They've been gone a long time!" Makino said happily while she polished a glass.

"Yeah!" Luffy said in between sips of his juice.

"Really? You looked pretty upset with them that day. When Those bandits humiliated them." Makino asked as she waited for his response, but she already knew that he was just too young to understand what Shanks did.

"Oh! That was before I knew how strong they are! Shanks told me his bounty alone is more than ten times bigger than that Bandit!" Luffy answered, much the beauty's surprise.

That very second the bar door swung open, "Make way for the terror of the highlands!" The Mountain bandit from three days earlier walked in with his fellow bandits trailing behind him. They all took their seats around the bar, "No pirates in here today? It certainly smells better."

He sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Well, what are you waiting for? We aren't so cruel that we won't pay, so serve us some sake."

*Ten minutes later*

Mayor Woop Slap loved it whenever the pirates left the village. He took a sip of tea while he sat down in his comfortable chair. He was organizing some papers related to the village's finances and found himself slipping into a state of complete serenity.

"Mayor we've got a problem!" Makino yelled as she ran into the mayor's house.

"I knew things were too damn peaceful." He muttered under his breath, "What's wrong Makino?"

"It's Luffy! He's being attacked by those Mountain bandits!" Concern and fear evident in her voice and made the mayor act immediately without questioning her further. The Mayor grabbed his walking cane and prepared himself for the confrontation.

*With Luffy*

"Ha look at this kid cry; he can barely take any pain at all!" Higuma cackled loudly as he beat Luffy into the ground.

"DAMN YOU, YOU'D BETTER TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!" Luffy yelled as he tried his best to punch Higuma. He was going to beat this guy if it was the last thing he did.

But no matter how much he tried he couldn't even lay a punch on the man. He remembered how hard he had trained in order to prove to Shanks how strong he was. He couldn't believe he was so weak and helpless.

"Please let the child go!" The Mayor yelled as he walked up to the group of bandits drawing their attention. The mayor instantly got on his knees.

"I know what Luffy did, and I have no intention of arguing with you." He said in the bravest and most respectful voice he could muster, "But I'm willing to pay you any amount of money, just please let him go."

Higuma turned his attention to the mayor before speaking. "As one would expect it is the elders that know the proper way to deal with any situation." For a second everyone thought this would end peacefully.

"But it's too late!" Higuma yelled, "This brat insulted me and I can't let that go unpunished!" He pulled out his sword and was just about to bring it down upon Luffy's head.

But before he could, Shanks entered the scene along with his crew, "I was wondering why no one was there to greet us at the docks." He said as he began walking towards the bandits.

"Heh aren't you the pirates from before? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?" Higuma asked insultingly. Shanks continued walking towards the bandits acting like he didn't even hear Higuma. After taking a few more steps a Bandit came up and pointed a gun at the captain's head.

"That's close enough sea rat if you take one step closer to my boss Ill blow your pretty little head off."

"Risk your life on it." Shanks spoke, greatly confusing the Bandit, "You shouldn't pull out guns and point them at people, you could get hurt." Shanks said calmly while gesturing towards the thug's gun.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I said you shouldn't use guns to scare people or you could end up getting hurt."

BOOM!

Everyone was shocked as Lucky Roo the chubbiest and most fun-loving member of Shanks crew somewhat appeared next to the bandit and shot him in the head while casually eating a piece of meat. The Bandit plopped to the ground lifeless as blood began to pool beneath him.

The Bandits stood there shocked beyond belief that anyone would challenge them but they weren't nearly as shocked as Luffy was. The boy lay on the ground still pinned by Higumas foot but he stared wide-eyed at the spectacle before him with complete attention. Luffy had never seen the Red haired pirates do anything more violent than a brawl over food or alcohol in the six months they had stayed in the village. But now he was seeing what it really meant to be a pirate.

If Higuma was angry before, he was seething now, "That was a dirty trick!" He yelled gesturing towards his dead comrade.

"Dirty?" Yasopp asked.

"Do we look like saints to you?" Ben Beckman while he casually smoked his cigarette.

"The people standing before you are pirates." Shanks finished.

One of the thugs spoke up, "This is none of your damn business so just walk away while you still can!"

"Listen well bandits, you can whip sake and food at me, you can even spit on me and I'll just laugh it off…but," Shanks tone started calmly but was quickly becoming darker and angrier, "I will never forgive anyone who hurts one of my friends!" he finished, darkly glaring at them.

Luffy was shocked by Shanks declaration and immediately felt relief and happiness flood through his injured body.

Higuma, however, was simply amused.

"HAHAHA forgive me? We will destroy you!" He proclaimed loudly, "Get em, boys!" With that loud declaration, the bandits began to charge the pirates with their swords drawn.

"Leave this to me, captain. I'm more than enough for those guys." Benn Beckman said in a laid-back tone, he took the cigarette from his mouth and shoved it into the eye of the first bandit causing him to fall back in pain. He then took his rifle and swung it like a club. He swung his gun in a large arch that clobbered several of the Highland bandits who simply fell to the ground beaten and helpless. All the bandits were beaten to a bloody pulp in a matter of seconds.

"Don't underestimate us. If you want to fight us on the equal ground you should bring a battalion of marines and a battleship." Ben said casually while standing over the bodies of the bandits.

Higuma was shaking in fear, "W-wait a minute! This brat messed with us first!" he gasped. There was not a single person in the square who wouldn't have laughed in his face for such petulant, childish words had the situation not been so serious.

"Doesn't matter." Shanks said, "You have a bounty don't you?"

Higuma spat on the floor and drew a ball out of his pocket, "You're coming with me, brat!" He roared as he threw the ball. Instantly, billowing clouds of smoke enveloped the square, turning visibility from a couple miles to 'can't-see-my-nose-in-front-of-my-face.'

"Oh crap!" Shanks cried with his hands on his head, "We let our guards down! He took Luffy!"

"This isn't the time to panic! We'll find them if we all look!" Lucky reassured the man.

Ben shook his head in bemusement, "That guy…"

*At the Sea*

Higuma was letting off a raucous laugh as he held the unenthusiastically struggling Luffy up by the scruff of the neck, "Looks like I escaped rather easily. Those idiot pirates would never think of looking for a Mountain Bandit on the sea." He had an ugly look on his face, "You've caused me a whole hell of a lot of problems, you damn brat." He snarled, "At least one of my men dead, and the rest beaten black and blue."

"Damn! let me go, you stupid mountain monkey!" Luffy shouted as he struggled against the Bandit's grip, "You should just go die!"

"Baka!" the Bandit mocked, "You're the one who's going to die!" he declared, causing Luffy to struggle more, but all he got was more laughs, "You really pissed me off!" He roared at a suddenly terrified Luffy as he tossed him into the sea! Luffy immediately started gasping and garbling and flapping his arms fruitlessly. Even if he didn't eat that Devil Fruit, he still didn't know how to swim properly, Higuma laughed uproariously at the rapidly drowning boy "Bye Bye!"

'Damn! Damn! I wasn't even able to hit him once!' Luffy thought as tears ran down his face, 'Damn!'

"Sorry, You're of no use to me now!" As he continued to laugh, a massive monster had risen from the deep behind him. It was a deep forest green with burning, furious red eyes narrowed into slits. It was absolutely massive. "Huh?" Higuma stopped abruptly as he turned around, "What the hell is that?!" he screamed as he paled, he didn't get a response as the Lord of the Coast's jaws snapped down on his tiny dinghy, crushing both it and the man riding it.

It let out a loud, terrifying howl as it caught Luffy with its gaze. With another growl, it charged forward, cutting through the ocean water as though it wasn't even there. Luffy's wide, terrified eyes were leaking tears as he tried to call for anyone to help him. The beast's jaws snapped shut as its massive length passed where Luffy had been. The beast was confused. It turned around for another pass.

"Shanks…" Luffy looked shocked.

Shanks was there, holding Luffy tightly to his chest, "Get lost." The redhead's voice was quiet, but it had a threatening tone that Luffy had never heard before. His eyes were wide and his pupils tiny. There wasn't even a hint of his usual, easygoing grin. The Sea King keened, staring at the man. Its body trembled slightly as the two stared at one another.

The Sea King started to perspire and back away slowly, terrified of its senses which were screaming predator at it. It made the smartest decision of its life.

The massive Lord of the Coast turned tail and dove, running as far away from the man and child as it could. The sea was silent but for the gently rolling waved and Luffy's near-hysterical crying, "I owe you one, Luffy." Shanks spoke through Luffy's cries, "Makino-san told me everything. You fought because of us" he then let out a tired grin, "Hey, Don't cry. You're a man."

Luffy just buried his face deeper into the

man's chest, bawling his little eyes out, "But Shanks! Your arm!"

The man chuckled, "It isn't worth much, it's just one arm." He said gently as he caressed the boy's wet hair, "I'm glad you're safe." Shanks' left arm had been taken, leaving only a jagged, torn gash leaking blood midway up his bicep.

Luffy threw his head back and let out a wail of pure anguish.

*A Few days later*

"You're leaving, right?" Luffy asked he was hiding his sadness with a grin. He really didn't want his hero to go.

"Yes." Shanks looked over at the ship, where the rest of his crew and even some of the villagers were still packing on supplies, "We've stayed here for a long time, but it's time to leave. Will you miss us?"

Luffy responded immediately, "Yeah, I will miss you guys." he then declared proudly, "I won't ask you to take me with you this time. I've decided to do it by myself...to become a pirate."

"Either way, I wouldn't have taken you with me!" Shanks laughed and drew his eyelid down with a finger, and stuck his tongue out, "Like you can become a pirate."

Luffy immediately growled and balled up his fists, "I will!" He roared, "One day I will gather my own crew that will beat yours and finds the world's greatest treasure!" Shanks' eyebrows rose in surprise and his grin widened, "No matter what, I will become the Pirate King!"

Shanks' grin grew to the widest Luffy had ever seen it, "Oh, You're going to beat us... Well then…" Luffy stared at the ground, trembling and trying not to cry. Shanks' eyes were shadowed by his straw hat up until he removed it with his remaining arm, "I will let you take care of this." Luffy froze as Shanks pushed his treasure hat onto his head, not breathing for a moment. His head dipped further and twin streams of tears dripped from under the hat, "It's very important to me." Shanks turned and walked away, "Someday...Return it to me...As a great pirate." Shanks turned to him one last time, "It's a promise, Luffy."

"SHAAAAANKS!"

*Seven Years Later*

A tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man walked in the woods. He has a beard and a scar over his left eye. His eyes were blue, and his hair was gray. He wore an official black suit of the Marine, but without wearing a Marine cape. The man was Monkey D Garp, A vice Admiral as well as the paternal grandfather of Monkey D. Luffy. Garp was a very powerful man, and was one of the major figures, from the times when the "Pirate King" was still alive. A Marine hero, who was famous for cornering and fighting the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger numerous times in his career.

Garp's thoughts were on his grandson, Luffy. After that Accursed Red-haired Shanks corrupted his grandson, Luffy hadn't stopped talking about becoming the Pirate King. It was bad enough when Luffy only wanted to be a simple pirate, and after Shanks' departure, his objective changed from bad to worse. Garp was never angrier when he heard what happened seven years ago. That was why he became even more strict with Luffy when it came to his training. Wanting nothing more than to wipe the thought of being a pirate from his mind.

He threw Luffy into valleys, left him alone in dangerous forests, and tied to balloons over high altitudes, all for the sake of making him stronger, thus making him a marine.

He failed miserably.

Aside from letting his son going Rouge and declaring war against the World Government, he never thought he would fail again, but Luffy proved him wrong. In a way, he expected this to happen as Luffy's was that man's son. Contrary to what people thought, Luffy inherited so many traits from his father than from him. The only thing that that was left was his looks. Garp would have preferred the opposite. As he arrived at Dadan's house, he stopped in front of the door.

After Shanks corrupted his grandson, Garp had dropped Luffy in Mountain's bandit's house so they can take care of him. It wasn't like he didn't want to raise Luffy himself, but he wanted Luffy to meet someone. That person was Portgas D Ace. Another kid, he took care of. His plan was successful as later, Ace along with Luffy and another kid become brothers. Though, the three of them wanted to become pirates, which caused Garp to beat the shit out of them everytime he stopped by.

When The old Marine let his guard down a little bit. That little Fool, Ace had gone on his way to becoming a pirate. He first read in the newspaper that Ace had become the captain of the Spade Pirates. He was furious! That was the reason why he left the Headquarters of the Marine and was here at the moment.

Despite what others thought, Garp knew he will never be able to convince his grandson from becoming a pirate. He was a grandfather and was worried and afraid of what might happen to his grandson out there. With the New age of Piracy, Marines rose in power and he couldn't see Luffy beating all of that. And with Marines' increase in strength, their sense of Justice also changed. Garp sometimes thought that they were even more heartless than the worst Pirates. He even hoped that Luffy would help him clean the Marines from the corrupted fools.

However, with each passing year, he was thinking that maybe the life of a pirate was the only way Luffy will ever be free. As much as he hated it. Because even if he did follow Garp's desires and become a marine, how many years would it take for them to act upon it? He was getting old and he wouldn't be able to protect his grandson from the likes of Sakazuki or Kizaru. Especially if the wind of Luffy's father's identity got out. Sengoku already knew about it. Aokiji too. Garp knew that it won't take much time for the secret to being revealed. And when it does, that damned Sakazuki would immediately try to make Luffy a bait to attract His father's attention, then kill them both.

Even with his interference, it wouldn't make much of a difference. If something like that happened, then Garp wouldn't just lose Luffy or his son, but Ace as well. That was why he silently accepted Luffy's ambition of becoming the King of Pirates. With that way, Luffy's relationship to his father, even it became public, Luffy would already possess a notorious reputation that his connection to that man will be irrelevant. He had highs hope for his grandson and he would be damned if he didn't help him. The Marine hero made a decision right there.

His Family before everything.…

Garp sighed as he lifted his right hand, which was occupied with something. It was a Devil Fruit. It was a Purple Bannana with black and blue lines going in the middle. Its stem was crimson in color. It was small enough to be held in one hand. Garp grinned, it took him a fortune to buy this fruit. The Marines were desperately trying to buy it and give it to some vice Admiral, but Garp would have none of it. No one was worthy of this fruit than his grandson. Garp imagined the looks on his friend Sengoku, when he will find out. Luffy combined with this monstrous Devil Fruit will shake this world up. Garp was brought out of his musings when he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't need to turn his head to know who was coming.

The one in question was a tall man, roughly half a head higher than Garp. He had a short hair. He wore a marine coat, which was draped over his shoulders. He also wore a matching beige suit and hat, with the hat covering his eyes in a shadow. He had a katana on his left hip, attached to his belt with a brown strap. The sword has a grey-wrapped hilt, a golden rounded-cross shaped tsuba, and a deep green sheath. His name was Bogard and was considered Garp's right hand, the man seemed to wear an apparently perpetual scowl on his face.

Garp grinned, Bogard was such a loyal man. When he voiced his thoughts to him, the man offered him an idea. Why not train his grandson, so he could face his future foes and help him change the world if he was capable of such a thing. Garp was a little bit hesitant at first but approved of the idea. It was perfect. In the years were he 'Fought' with Luffy, he was able to detect all his weaknesses and strong points. In other words, he was the perfect man to train Luffy. He turned to face his subordinate, "Did you talk with Sengoku?"

"Yes. He was furious that you would be absent for such a long time." Bogard replied with a hint of annoyance. Garp caught on that and grinned, Sengoku surely brought hell on his subordinate for even requesting such a thing, "He said that he will give you 2 years at maximum, Garp-san. Then as he said, 'I expect your ass back here doing paperwork for months.'" he said, a smirk appearing on his face.

At that, Garp sighed, it was going to be hell. He faced Dadan's wall. A second later, the front wall of Dadan's place broke as the only other person in the world as boisterous as Luffy walked through it like it was a paper screen, "DADAN! You haven't corrupted my grandson, have you?!" The second he stepped into the house, many voices were heard, his Grandson's voice filled with determination as he proclaimed that he will beat him and Dadan's voice complaining about how she owed him for the wall and Why he couldn't just use the door like a normal person.

"Bwahahahaha! Not cool enough!" Garp laughed uproariously at the scared faces the bandits gave him. Since he was wearing his official black suit and his right hand behind him, the bandits surely thought that he was going to arrest them.

"Gramps! Fight me! This time I will beat you and make you stop trying to make me a lame Marine!" Luffy shouted as he came out of another wall, which he destroyed, much to Dadan's horror and Garp's amusement.

"Bwahahahaha! You think you can take me on, you little brat?" Garp flexed his fist as Luffy approached him, holding a pipe, using it as a staff.

Seconds later, Luffy laid down, with a huge bump on his head. Tears in his eyes, "Bwahahahaha! You're still millions of years younger to land a hit on me!" Luffy grumbled this old man was a Goddamm monster, even after all his hard training, he still couldn't land a single hit on him.

When the young man finally noticed the Marine behind his grandfather, he turned to Garp, "Who's that. Gramps?"

"Glad you asked! This is Bogard! And he's going to help me train you!"

At the motion of training, Luffy's face turned a little blue, "W-weren't we always training, Gramps?" he asked, referring to the many times where he was thrown into valleys, left him alone in dangerous forests, and tied to balloons over high altitudes. And While he wasn't the smartest, he still figured what his grandfather was implying.

"Bwahahahaha! What, that? That wasn't even a warm up! The real training starts now!" he declared, much to the horror of the black haired kid. Even if he accepted Luffy's dream, he still wasn't going easy on him. Some revenge would be sweet, "Luffy, come here, it's time for your tor- I mean Training! We've only got two years to try and whip you into being as awesome as me!"

"NANI?!" Luffy shouted with a gobsmacked expression on his face as Snot dribbled from his nose. He was then lifted off his feet by Garp, he futility struggled against his grip. The black haired kid looked back at Dadan for some help, but all he got was small waves from them.

Bogard could only pity the young kid as he heard his screams of terror.

*Three Years Later*

Luffy changed from his time with Garp and Bogard. He stood at the height of 5"10. With a handsome face and a fit, muscular body that was the envy of all men and the center of all women's fantasies. Two years under Garp had completely transformed the small boy into a strong young man. Luffy grinned as he thought that he looked cooler than Ace now. He was Tall, trim, Luffy's body was the definition of fit, as it was sculpted entirely out of sleek, powerful muscles. Three years of training and physical activity had polished the teen's form to perfection, with not a single scar, aside from the scar under his eye. He wasn't bulky like his Grandfather, he was lean, and the lines of his chest and abs looked that they made of steel. He wore blue trousers, sandals, and a sleeveless red vest. His scar that he acquired from stabbing himself was still there underneath his left eye. His hair was still short and messy. The most prominent thing about him was The giant One-handed Axe strapped to his back. It was massive, even bigger than him. It has blade shaped like a crescent moon.

Luffy took one last look around the forest he had grown up in up in and smiled. Although, it was mostly destroyed from his training with Garp. He took in a deep breath before rushing off to the bandit house. His form was a blur as he sped toward the house. His Axe didn't seem to even bother him, within seconds, he appeared in front of the house, "Dadan! Everyone! I'm leaving now." Luffy said as he peered inside the house. The bandits all looked at him while Dadan had her back turned to him.

"Good. Now we can finally get some peace around here, you little monster." Dadan said, not looking at Luffy at all.

Luffy just smiled, "Come on, aren't you going to see me off?" he asked with a whine

"Oh, Shut up...The Mayor and Makino know us, but we'd scare the other villagers if we came down from the mountain." Dadan spoke as she continued to smoke. still resolutely showing him her back.

"But..."

"Just get going already!" she shouted as the last bit of her resolve was about to disappear.

"Ignore her. Good luck, Luffy," Dogra offered, with Magra nodding.

"Oh...Well then, Guys! Thanks For everything!" Luffy exclaimed, making them all blush.

"Oh, Don't embarrass us...no need for thanks!"

"Now now...Take care!"

"Sure...I will!" Luffy just chuckled before he turned around and took a few steps before pausing. He just couldn't resist. He turned around again, "Oh, Right! I still hate mountain bandits!" Then he smiled wide,

"Shut up, You little brat!" Dadan shouted.

"...But I like you guys!" Luffy finished with a cheerful expression.

At that moment, Dadan's facade cracked as she began to heavily cry, "Waaaaah~! Don't say dumb stuff like that!" Dadan shouted, now crying waterfalls that she hopelessly tried to stem with a hanky. Laughing like a madman, "Just get out of here, you stupid brat!"

"What? Are you crying?" Luffy titled his head to the side in confusion.

"No, I'm not! Will you just get out of here, you rotten brat?!" Dadan shouted through her tears that she failed to wipe up with her hanky.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed before he bolted off through the forest, running at speeds, no other human could hope to match, In what felt like no time at all, he had already run all the way to the docks of Fushia Village.

*At Windmill Village, at the outskirts of the Goa Kingdom Dawn Island*

Some of the villagers were a little surprised to see Luffy appear of nowhere, there were some who freaked out at the giant Axe he carried with him, but they smiled anyway. Soon, the whole village appeared to see Luffy off, cheering him on and wishing him good luck.

"Hey, If you're going out to sea, then you should take my old fishing boat, Luffy!" One of the villagers advised as he pointed at the medium-sized dinghy that Luffy decided to take.

"Yeah, You will sink right away if you take that thing!"

"A rowing boat? Come on, now!"

"I'm fine with this. My journey begins right now." answered before he turned his back to them and threw his arms in the air, "Sabo! Look at me! I'm setting out to the sea now!" he shouted, he then looked at the sky with a grin, "Sabo was first, Ace was second!" he smirked, placing his hand on his hat, "I'm the third to go, But I won't lose, Wait for me Ace! I will catch up with you soon!"

"What are you doing, Luffy? Shouting and Muttering to yourself like that...is it some sort of good luck charm?" another villager asked as he couldn't understand a thing of what the boy was saying.

"That's not it! It's a challenge!" Luffy grinned widely.

"Who's Ace though?"

"No idea!"

"Alright, I'm going." with that, he began to row. His figure was shrinking with each passing second. The villagers continued to cheer on him.

"There he goes!" Makino waved cheerfully at the rapidly shrinking dot on the horizon. She had a wide grin in contrast with Woop Slap's scowl, "I'm going to miss him."

The mayor merely growled, "He's a disgrace to the village! Becoming a pirate!" Makino rolled her eyes as she turned to look back at Luffy.

"Ah, It's a great day to set sail!" Luffy exclaimed as he continued to row, But a rumbling ruined the serene peace of the open ocean, "Huh?" Luffy looked up before grinning, "So, there you are, lord of the coastal waters." The Lord of the Coast which had so terrified his early years rose from the ocean, water dripping from its form. It snarled and started racing towards Luffy and his dinghy as the man stood up, "You picked the wrong target." he muttered, not bothered by the approaching figure of the monster, the villagers were all looking terrified at the scene.

He finally looked up and grinned before he brought his right leg behind him and slid his fist back. One moment, the villagers were seeing the Lord of the Coast charge right at Luffy, and the next, Luffy's fist blurred forward. The punch didn't even connect, but the sheer force of it sent a massive shockwave that knocked the Lord of the Coast up in the air without direct contact. The villagers were stunned into silence, everything was silent until the heavy body of the fish splashed into the sea, Luffy grinned, "Learned your lesson yet, stupid fish?" he flexed his fist, "That was for Shanks."

He collapsed back down lazily. Reaching for his Axe and putting it aside. He crossed his arms behind his back and began lounging lazily, "Well, before I head off to the Grand Line…" He pumped his arms out, "I need some good friends!" he laughed good-naturedly, "And then…! We'll get a ship and a flag! And then! I'll become the Pirate King!" he declared before he looked out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a whirlpool that his boat was heading straight into. He sighed before he decided to abandon the boat. That was the reason he didn't want his boat to be anymore bigger. He would get one when he gathered his crew.

He stood up and strapped the Axe on his back and with one swift movement, he shot in the air. As he reached the maximum height, instead of dropping down, he kicked the air with one leg, then the other, "Geppo!" Luffy muttered the name as he stood in the air. One of the many things he learned from Garp was the Rokushiki. A special superhuman martial arts style. According to Garp, this style was the main style of combat for the World Government's secret agents, but lately, the Marines have also learned it. Luffy was shocked, to know that Garp never trained him or Ace seriously and that such techniques existed. He was excited to learn them.

Needless to say, even Garp was shocked at how much mastery Luffy had on the style.

Luffy scanned the surroundings, it took him some moments, but he spotted a cruise ship lazily floating along in the vast expanse of the seas in the East Blue, he grinned as he thought of the food they had. Before long, he was kicking the air, heading straight into the cruise. As he landed, he peeked into a window and saw a lot of people in fancy suits and cocktail dresses, but as his eyes scanned over them, he saw a slim young woman of average height, with orange hair and brown eyes. He stared at her for a few moments, there was something... Off about her. The feeling intensified as a young man appeared before her and invited her to a dance, which she accepted, and the smile she wore was a little bit alarming to him.

He overlooked her though, as his stomach growled, "Ugh~! I'm hungry..." he whined before he sensed something. He made his way out onto the deck and casually leaned against the railing as he peered out into the ocean. He immediately spotted what he was looking for. It was a large pink ship, with four sails, one higher than the other three. Each sail has a pink heart, and the ship itself has two hearts on each side. The figurehead was a duck.

He ignored it and began to walk again, while the lookout of the cruise spotted the pirate ship soon after and immediately alerted the rest of the captain of the ship, which caused causing the guests to panic. He sniffed the air a few times before he casually walked into the storage cellar of the ship. His eyes sparkled as he spotted crates full of food, "Food!" he exclaimed before he began to eat apples out of a crate. Even as the sounds of cannonballs being fired and the rocking of the cruise, he continued to eat without a care in the world.

*At the Pirates Ship*

"Fire!"

The command was given by a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves, unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles. The woman was "Iron Mace" Alvida.

The whale of a woman smirked as the cruise she attacked was being rocketed back and forth from her cannonballs. She then suddenly turned around to face her men, "Coby!"

"H..Hai!" the one who she called was a small, timid, chubby boy with pink hair and round-frame glasses. He was scrawny and his expression showed fear and terror as he answered his 'Captain'.

"Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" Alvida asked him, her Iron Club rested on the ground.

Coby forced himself to not gag, _Not you_ , was what he wanted to say, but didn't dare, "I-it's the Captain of this ship, of course, Alvida-sama."

"Well said." Alvida praised him, as the other pirates looked at him with various degree of amusement.

"Thank you very much." he meekly replied, his eyes holding shame. The shame of not being strong enough to stand up to them.

"Alvida-sama, it has been a while, hasn't it?" a nameless pirate asked her, referring to the cruise they were attacking.

"Indeed! Now pull alongside the ship!" She ordered as they began to pull their ship alongside the cruise. The ship turned and fired with its front-facing cannon, striking a direct hit on the main mast.

Back at the cruise, The orange haired girl was running with a smile on her face. Those pirates came at the perfect time. As she reached the door of the exit, turning right only to shiver and squeak as the much smaller pirate ship pulled alongside the cruise ship. She turned tail and ran back the way she had come, as the pirates threw their hooks and got onto the ship

"Men! Show them the power of Alvida, The female Iron Club Pirate!" Alvida ordered as the pirates entered the cruise and began to cause chaos. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Coby shivering as he grabbed a rope, "Coby! What are you doing?"

"I-I'm not really good at this." Coby stammered at his jailor.

She snarled and booted him in the behind, "You dare talk back to me?" she asked menacingly, lifting her Club up, making the young boy pale.

"Please, Anything but the Iron Club!" he pleaded as she approached him.

"Then Hurry up and get going!" she snarled and kicked him. Coby flew onto the deck of the ship and landed face-first into one of the walls. He slumped to the floor and began sniveling. Alvida followed with her mace held high, terrifying Coby with her huge jump and the fact that she was going to hit him! He screamed like a girl and ducked, allowing Alvida and her mace to plow right through the wall. Smoke and dust and wood chips flew through the air for a few moments, before revealing a dazed Alvida sitting there.

The pirates were cornering the guests as they shivered and looked scared, one of the Alvida pirates smirked, "We won't be taking your lives today, but we will take all your valuables. Start handing them over."

Alvida shook herself and wandered over, "Anyone who refuses will be thrown into the sea!"

Inside the ship, their raucous laughter was all the orange-haired girl could hear. She smirked and threw her fancy dress off, revealing a tight blue shirt, loose black pants with a red sash, and a black bandana covering parts of her orange hair. She then used one of the hooks the pirates used and stealthily entered the Pirates' Ship.

She swiftly moved to the door and looked around several times before reaching for the doorknob. Before she had even touched it, it sprang open and spooked her greatly. She sprang back and took up a weird pose as the pirate looked her over, "Hey, who are you? I don't think I've seen you before." he spoke in confusion as She chuckled slightly before her weird pose turned into a vicious kick.

She planted her foot as hard as she could right between the man's legs. Immediately, he choked out a gasp and he collapsed to the deck, unconsciously holding his precious. She smiled brightly and made her way to the ship after hiding the body.

Coby was slowly inspecting the ship, he was frightened when he came to a room with an open door, "He-hello?" He poked his head in slowly. There was no one there of course. He sighed in relief as he entered, noting that there was nothing of value aside from barrels, he walked out again and headed toward the storage cellar. As he reached for the door, he was stopped when three Pirates of Alvida spotted him.

"Hey, you Coward! Are you hiding and doing nothing again?" one of them, bigger than the two asked with a grin.

"Not at all, I was just going inspecting the storage..." Coby stammered.

"I bet that storage is full of booze and food."

"We're hungry." The third one added as the first pirate reached for the doorknob.

"No way! What if Alvida-sama finds out. You'll be killed." If Coby was afraid before, he was now terrified of what that whale would do to him if she found out.

"It'll be fine if you keep your mouth shut!" One of them grinned at him. Making the message clear. The pink haired boy gulped and nodded.

The Pirate was about to open the door, when the door burst open and slammed into him hard enough to send him into the wall, making a human-shaped hole. Luffy burst from the room with a massive grin, "Man, what a great meal!" The thud of the pirate hitting the floor drew his attention, "Huh?" He looked over to the downed man before looking straight ahead at the other two pirates, "Who are you guys?"

The two sprang forward with shark teeth and comical white eyes and roared at him, "No! Who the hell are you!"

Luffy ignored them as he stepped forward, "Man, that guy is going to catch a cold if he sleeps on the floor, you know?"

Their eyes bugged out, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" They drew swords, they sweated slightly as they were intimidated by the giant Axe he was carrying. Luffy looked at them with a confused look, "Bastard! Stop screwing around, don't you know we're pirates?!"

Luffy had already turned to Coby, "Hmm, Who are you?"

The pirate's eyes bulged out, even more, such audacity! "Listen to what people are saying!" They both raised their swords in the air, "You brat!" Luffy's eyes sharpened for a second as the blades descended on his head. Coby covered his eyes with his hands. He didn't want to see this man getting his head cut off. All he heard was two groans and two thuds before everything went silent.

As he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped in shock as he saw the two pirates on the floor with two fist marks on their bodies. The swords broke. their tips stuck in the floorboards. Coby stammered, "You…what…how?" he screamed, "Who are you?"

Luffy turned to him, grinning, "I'm Monkey D Luffy. Nice to meet you!"

"What... What just happened?" Coby stuttered in shock, before he shook himself, "You have to hurry! Run! When their friends will be here, you will be killed!" he shouted in panic. He wasn't going to let this man die after he beat up his tormentors.

Luffy snorted, "Nah, I'm way too strong for them to do that."

Coby only gaped, "How can you say that so calmly?! There's a lot of pirates on the deck!"

"So am I." Luffy grinned as Coby looked at him in horror, "I only just started out though. I was just setting sail for the first time when I flew here from a whirlpool, Shishishi!" he laughed.

Ignoring the 'Flew' comment, Coby began, "You're Luffy-san, right? I'm Coby." He started down the steps, "That was amazing just now. How did you do that?"

Luffy turned around as Coby reached him, "Is this a pirate ship?" he asked, completely ignoring Coby's questioning.

Coby shook his head, "No, this cruise isn't. This ship is being attacked by the Alvida Pirates right now."

Luffy stiffened for a moment, "Hmm? It doesn't really matter. Are there any boats on this ship?"

"There should be. All ships have lifeboats right?" Coby replied with a small smile as he watched the man walk around the ship.

"I kind of lost mine in that whirlpool." Luffy chuckled as he continued to scan his surroundings.

"Eh? That whirlpool? You should be dead!"

"Yeah, I was really surprised by it. Shishishi." The black haired pirate exclaimed, "But I flew in Here."

"Eh?" Coby couldn't understand what Luffy meant.

"You one of these pirates?" Luffy asked, curious. His ears twitched as he caught something happening on the deck.

Coby stiffened before his expression became downcast, "That was... A fateful day. That day I went aboard, intending to go fishing….." He looked down, "But it turned out that it was a ship to Alvida-sama's ship. For the past two years..." He held onto his knees, "I've been working like a slave so they wouldn't kill me." He finished in misery.

Luffy finally stopped in his tracks and turned to him, Coby was expecting some kind words from him, "You're a freaking Idiot!"

Coby felt like he was stabbed, "How can you say that?"

"You can run away!" Luffy nonchalantly spoke.

"That's impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" Coby shook back and forth, "When I think about Alvida-sama finding out, my legs shake and I get really scared!" he finished with a frightened tone. Imagining Alvida's mace smacking him.

Luffy grinned, "So you're a Coward!" he exclaimed in realization before he continued to walk again, "I don't like you!" He laughed.

Anime tears streamed down on Coby's face as he kneeled down with a cloud over him. Luffy just laughed again.

*On the Deck*

"Get going! Move everything before the Marines get here!" Alvida ordered as she stood with her Club over her shoulder, her pirates were transporting dozens of boxes, "Anyone who slacks off will meet my Iron Club!"

She was satisfied as her men looted the place for everything of worth. She stepped closer and closer to the ever growing pile of gold, valuables, and cash when something caught her attention. A few of her man was dragging a struggling orange haired girl on deck. Alvida immediately hated the girl as she was really beautiful, not as beautiful as her of course but still quite pretty.

"Hey Captain look at what we found, a little birdie trying to flee in one of the escape boats and look what she had with her!" Her first mate, a black skinned man, gloated as he emptied the large sack he was holding, the gold glittered in the sunlight as one by one the treasure landed on the wooden planks of the ship with a dull thud, "What do you say, Captain, I think we deserve a reward for our hard work!" he finished with a lecherous grin that made the girl terrified.

Nami couldn't believe that she made such a mistake. When she was about to flee, the man she knocked out woke up and immediately looked after her. With backup, they captured her. She always hated pirates, and now the situation she was didn't help. They were nothing more than scums who deprived innocent people of everything. She was one example of that.

Alvida looked thoughtful for moment as her men looked hopefully at her, she could clearly see the desire they had for the girl and what did it matter to her what they did to the little slag that dared to rival her in beauty, "Alright, do whatever you want with her." she gave the permission And Nami's heart stopped at those words.

*Back with Luffy*

Luffy stopped for a second. His face took a dark expression before he was snapped out of it by Coby's voice.

"You're right." Coby suddenly spoke with a resigned expression, "Completely right... If I'm only brave enough to drift in the ocean in a barrel, there is something I want to do..." he said, remembering his dream, "Luffy-san, what were you doing drifting in the ocean in a dinghy?"

Luffy hummed as he looked at him before the brightest grin Coby had ever seen was plastered on his face, "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

The declaration made the pink haired boy's jaw drop in shock, "P-p-p-pirate King?!"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Then that's mean Luffy-san is a pirate?" Coby asked again, not being able to collect his Jaw.

"Yeah."

"Your crew?"

"Don't have any. Looking for one now." That was the last thing Coby heard before he turned into a stuttering and gaping mess. Luffy looked back and waved his hand in front of Coby's face.

"A pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! Wealth, fame, and power a United within one person!" With each word, Luffy nodded, "…Meaning you are going after 'One Piece'"

"Ah!"

"'Ah' you say?!" Coby was agitated, as Luffy looked at him with a smile, "All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure!" he then began to shake his head repeatedly, "Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, Absolutely impossible! It would be impossible to stand on top in this great pirate era! It can't be done, impossible! Imposs~!" he was however stopped when a Luffy's fist collided with the top of his head.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"Wh-why'd you hit me?" Coby sniffled, "Not like I'm not used to it by now. It's alright." He laugh-cried.

"It's not if it's possible or not." Luffy said as he held onto his hat, "I'm going to do it because I want to!" He said passionately, he then grabbed his hat and looked at it, "I decided to become the King of Pirates, and I don't care if I die fighting for it." he put his hat on, his grin returned as he began to walk again, leaving Coby to his thoughts.

"I've never thought of that." Coby muttered as he fell to his knees, "Can I do that too?"

"Do what?" Luffy stopped walking and looked over at the coward.

"Maybe I can join the Marines?"

Luffy smirked. Now that was interesting. Maybe he found his replacement. Gramps would be happy if he got him someone to fill his spot, "The Marines?"

"That's right! It's my dream to catch the bad guys!" All hint of a stutter was gone from the cowardly boy's voice, "It's been my dream ever since I was little! Can I do it?!"

"How should I know?"

"No, I will do it!" Coby screamed, "I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida." He was working himself into a frenzy, "I'm going to be a great Marine and work tirelessly to catch criminals! And the first one I'm going to catch is Alvida-Sama- NO, I will catch Alvida!"

Luffy chuckled. He was perfect! Now his Gramps won't go after him to force him into becoming a Marine, "Then let's go." he spoke as he grabbed the door to the deck. Coby was surprised, he was so into the conversation that he didn't notice that they reached the exit.

*On the Deck*

Nami was becoming more desperate with each passing second. The men loomed over her as she struggled against the grip of the two holding her. She didn't even have her staff with, at least she would have fought back. She briefly considered showing them the tattoo of that pirate she had on her arm, but couldn't. She would rather die than use that name as a mean to survive. She bit down on her lip, trying not to burst into tears. That wasn't going to help, it wasn't going to change anything.

She could feel them already beginning to grope at her and she shivered in disgust. She swore again to herself that she would never Forgive Arlong for taking over her village and forcing her into this. Nami closed her eyes shut and made many plans on how to kill the men doing this to her afterward and kill that bitch who gave her with no hesitation.

They dropped her unceremoniously up against a wall and one of them use his sword to cut her shirt, and peeled it off. Exposing her green-laced bra barely holding her large breasts in. The men grinned with sick pleasure as they began to reach for the fleshy mounds. Nami could do nothing but allow tears to form at the corners of her closed eyes. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't deserve any of this. All the stealing she did was for the sake of freeing her village from that bastard's hands. She was so close to her goal, why was fate so cruel to her?

As she began trying to tune out everything in hope of suppressing this horrible experience when the disgusting hands were mere inches from her, her eyes jolted wide open when the door burst open and two voices were heard.

"W-wait! Luffy-san! You're going the wrong way!" Coby struggled to drag the black haired pirate inside again, but couldn't as he kept walking until he reached the deck and stood in front of the pirates. Coby's jaw dropped and he began to shake as he gazed at Alvida with a fear-stricken face. Nami was overjoyed as she thought maybe they were there to help her from those scumbags.

"Coby, it seems that you were useful for once, what have you brou~!" Alvida shouted in joy, only to stop as she turned her head in surprise as she took in the sight of the teen that stood in front of her, "Boy who are you?"

"Me?" Luffy questioned, his hat shadowed his face. Coby was a little scared, the trademark goofy grin that Luffy had completely vanished, he then lifted his head enough for one eye to be visible, the glare he had sent a shiver down everyone's spines, "I'm Luffy and I am a Pirate."

The most shocked reaction was of Nami as she looked wide-eyed. She thought maybe he was helping her, but it turned out he was a pirate scum too!

"Coby!" Alvida seethed in fury, "How dare you bring a Pirate to me!"

"Alvida-sama, please have mercy!" Coby begged, tear of fear running down his face. Luffy looked at him in amusement, he completely forgot his earlier words.

"Coby tell me," Alvida asked with a sadistic smile on her face, "Who is the most beautiful woman in this ocean?"

"That would be y-!" Coby was interrupted as Luffy spoke again.

"And who are you, fat hag?"

The words sent the entire crew into stunned silence. Their jaw dropped. The Alvida pirates began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Now he's done it!"

"I almost feel sorry for him.…"

A tick mark appeared on her face as she raised her iron mace high above her body intent on clobbering the insolent fool into the ground, only for her mace to only shatter the wooden planks, where they had once stood, "Huh?!" she exclaimed in shock as Luffy had vanished. Coby also looked around in confusion before they heard a groan of pain coming from behind. Turning around, they were stupefied to see the boy in front of the men that were about to rape Nami. Two of them were already on the ground, unconscious.

The pirates were trembling from the glare the boy was giving them. Nami looked in wonder at this young man. She had seen only a blur as he moved from Alvida. She watched as the Alvida pirates Steeled themselves, they drew swords and charged with loud battle cries. Luffy charged straight at them and smacked into them. Instead of being thrown back, Luffy tore through them as they were sent flying in the air with Teeth and blood flying. The few that stayed back trembled in terror. One brave pirate behind Luffy roared as he leaped in for a 'sneak' attack, Garp's grandson moved his body so that the blade struck his Giant Axe. The Pirate smirked as he expected his sword to tear through the Axe, but his eyes bulged in shock as his blade was broken.

"It's not fair to attack from behind!" Luffy spun and grabbed the man's face, he then threw him at the last few men. Their comrade pounded into them, sending them flying back, slamming into the wall. Wood cracked and splinters flew out of the new crater formed by the men's bodies.

Coby shivered, "A-amazing! He took out all those tough pirates like they were nothing!"

Alvida looked momentarily shocked by the teen's power before she faced him, "I see, you aren't all talk, You have some moves…"

Coby's jaw dropped "L-Luffy-san! Run!" He grabbed his arm tightly, "That mace has a terrifying power!" Coby explained, "This person is the number one…" And suddenly, while looking at Luffy, images of his -hopefully- friend started flashing through his eyes. His strength. His conviction. His lack of fear. And then he saw himself. Abused. Kicked around. Terrorized by Alvida and her pirates. Coby grit his teeth and turned to Alvida, "The number one stinking ugly old hag!" He roared out in defiance. Luffy's attitude changed at those words as he erupted in hysterical laughter at the boy's words. Even Nami looked like she couldn't hold her laughter in.

Alvida's teeth ground so hard her teeth cracked, "What did you say?!"

Coby faced her, while Luffy continued to laugh, "I will join the Marines! Join and fight pirates like you!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She raised her massive mace in fury, ready to end the pink-haired blight in front of her.

Coby shuddered, but stared at his oncoming death with steel in his spine, 'I…I did it! I fought for my dream!' He gulped and screamed, "I have no regrets!"

Luffy moved in front of the pink haired boy with his left hand raised, "Well said!" His smile was stupidly wide as he caught the heavy blow from the female pirate with that single raised hand!

"What!" Alvida gasped in shock, mirrored by Coby whose jaw dropped! Nami was also looking with wide eyes, just how strong was this guy?!

Luffy grinned before grabbed her mace and threw it away, he clenched his hand into a fist and Alvida's eyes bulged out of her face when it collided with her stomach. A shockwave shot from the blow before Alvida was lifted clean off her feet and getting blown away like a rocket. She kept on flying away, rapidly shrinking into the distance, becoming a small star in the sky. Coby was stunned into silence as Snot dribbled from his nose.

Nami was the same, but she was terrified of what he will do to her after taking out all those pirates. The young woman held her hands in front of her eyes as he approached her. If she couldn't even touch those pirates, then there was no way she could ever hope to match this man. Her musings were interrupted when she suddenly felt something warm and soft fall on her shoulders and down her back, surprised she looked up, 'Warm... ' that was the only description she could give to the pair of eyes that were locked with hers. His demeanor of earlier disappeared and was replaced with a goofy grin on his face as he held out his hand to her.

Nami strangely felt all her worries disappear at the sight of that grin, and she spoke with a small grin of her own.

"Hey, I am Nami!"

* * *

 **Annnnnd that's the first chapter! Not many changes from canon, I know, but Tell me what you guys think!**

 **Luffy's power will explained in the next chapters! With that being said**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
